Elaborate (Incomplete Fic)
by SteelDolls
Summary: Taito x Rin. Taito kidnaps, ties up Rin, and has his way with her, painfully. Contains explicit NCS, bondage, het, PWP. Note: This was the original unfinished story that i did not originally intend to finish, mainly because I could not remember how I wanted it to end. It has since been extensively edited and actually got completed under the new title, "Elaborate Ver 2"


**I have responded to reviews at the bottom of this fic. Please read, before you review. :) Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I want to break her.

The tears well up in her eyes.

The helpless look; Fear.

'It's no good if you love me.'

I want my desire to transfer by touch- Overwhelming.

I hit her until she doesn't fight back. Her mouth is bloody and I kiss it.

First, I have her become restrained. She fights a little more when the restraints become more complicated, but her mistake has already been made. Do I blindfold her? I enjoy the look in her eyes. Uncertainty, aggression.

Her wrists are bound apart from each other, over her head and to their respective sides. Her legs are being held down. They are tied seperately, with rings I can easily attach to secure places on the walls. She hasn't noticed that fact yet.

Currently, her legs are held down at the thigh, upper calf, ankle. She tries to kick me as I stand between her legs and touch her face. She pulls back in revulsion, and tries to bite my fingers. I slap her hard once. Again. I grasp her cheeks in my strong hands and force her jaw open to place a metal bit inside. I lock the straps.

Her mouth hangs open and I laugh. I kiss her lips and hold her head still. I lick the blood gently from her face and caress her hair. I enjoy it so much, I let out a little sigh of pleasure.

She tries to shake her head violently and I trail fingertips and lips down her cheek. I caress the hollow of her neck and trail just my fingertips down to her upper chest. I lean forward and lock her collar to the table. I place my mouth on her neck and kiss her.

I press both of my hands on her chest and move my palms upward. My hands reach her neck and encircle it underneath her collar. I apply gentle pressure as she shudders. She can feel my hands, the slight lack of oxygen. The feeling of my power of her.

She gasps a little. She struggles against her bonds and I deepen the pressure.

"No, please stop," she says. I like this. I breathe in her ear.

"I can tell you want me. You want me." No, no, she says. Her eyes show the whites.

"Why are you seducing me this way? If you want me, just say so. I'll stop anytime. Do you want me?" I'm really choking her now. She makes funny little sounds. I can see she's in pain.

"I don't! Please stop!" I lighten the pressure and listen.

"Please stop, I don't want you!" Now my hands are just resting. Her normally high-pitched, little girl voice is close to being hysterical.

"OK." I say, and brush her hair from her face. She stares at me with wide eyes. I bend down and unhook one of her legs. It is now attached only by the chain.

"Thank you! Just let me go!" Her voice is a little hoarse and strange sounding. She's still afraid.

"I told you I'll stop any time." I smile with tender eyes. The second leg is unhooked. I breathe on her naked leg. She quivers.

The chains are attached to her ankles. She can't see what I'm doing very well as I feed the chains through rings on the walls. She still can't move her head or arms which are still restrained.

"Now that I know you want me, I'll keep that promise." I smirk and pull the chains taut in one smooth move. Her legs are spread and in the air.

"NO!"

She looks so vulvurable. I touch her inner thigh in a light caress.

"What's that, Rin? More? Do you like this?" My voice is like a child in wonder. She shakes her immobile body as much as she can. I run my hands up her stomache and chest, to her arms. I grab her wrists and hold her down. It's unnecessary with the restraints in place. It feels good.

I tower above her, between her legs. I kiss her ear and down her neck. She keeps denying me: No, stop. She begins to cry.

"You're so good," I tell her. "You make me want you so badly. I'm so hard for you already. Do you want to taste me?" I slip a jaw opener over her teeth. When it's in, I remove the metal bar.

The opener fits over her teeth, leaving the rest of her mouth clear and free. I see her tongue trying to push it off. It's in far too well.

I remove my pants and underwear. I lock her midsection to the table and release her collar. I pull her to me and let her look at me.

"This is because of how you seduced me. Tell me if you want it. Do you want to feel it in your mouth?" I caress myself lightly. She shakes her head frantically. No, always no.

"Yes? Alright." I rub myself on her cheek. "Tell me again." I grab her by her hair and wrench her skull so that her nose and my cock are face to face. "Ah, that's it. Since you want it so sweetly." I plunge in.

She makes muffled noises. Her mouth is so hot and wet.

"Ahh!" I can't stop my slow movements. "Can you taste me? Do you feel me? You're so good. Please don't stop." I harshly pull her on and off my cock. She's crying. She struggles at her restraints and I mount her face, driving her back onto the table.

I grasp her wrists and plunge into her mouth faster and deeper. I let out several gasps and moans. She chokes on my cock and starts coughing, but I just ride her face harder and faster.

"God, I'm so close! Ahh!" I feel my hot cum rising, and ejaculate down her throat. I come so hard that it sprays her face as I pull out. Cum dribbles out of the corner of her jaw opener, and I quickly tilt her head back. I plug her nose.

"Swallow it for me. If you love me, swallow it. You love the taste." I trail one hand down her chest and grope her adolescent body. She swallows, chokes, and coughs harshly.

I nuzzle against her small breasts and praise her. I fondle her and pinch and suck at her delicate, pink nipples until they are hard. She struggles. I lick my way down to her stomache, and down further to her sensitive inner thighs.

"You're wet," I tell her in surprise. She denies me and I lick the juncture of her thigh. I caress her light bush and slide my fingers down to her private area. I place several slow licks to her vaginal entrance. She is as dry as a bone.

"Then why are you so wet for me? Do you want me to fuck you here?" She goes very tense. No. No. No more. Please. "No?" I ask.

I lick her a few more times. She is spread open so widely. I'm already starting to get aroused again. I trail one finger to her asshole and smile.

"Ok, I understand. This is what you want." NO! "You're so delicious, I can't stop tasting you." I pull my head down and tongue her back entrance. She tenses, and I force my way through her resistance. I wiggle my tongue around and lick at her until she is loose enough for a finger. I don't use lubication, and she seems to be in pain. That's good. I want it to hurt.

"Just relax. You asked me to do this, remember?" I lightly cajole her. I force a second finger in, mindless of when the edge of my nail snags on the insides of her tender flesh.

"Are you changing your mind now? Call out for me. I'll hold you tight." I roll on a condom and position myself. "Next time, you can do it," I apologize, and roughly enter. No! No no no no! Help! I molest her chest and harshly grope her helpless legs.

"You're so tight!" She's struggling, and only adds to my pleasure. It's clear her body is becoming exhausted.

"Ah, it's so good! Grip me tighter! Oh, move with me." I'm moaning and fucking her behind slowly and forcefully. She's clearly in agony and she screams through her mouthpiece.

I press my fingers against her ass, pulling her tight entrance close against me. My fingers press hard enough to turn her skin white where we touch. The feeling is incredible, and the look in her eyes is almost enough to make me come right there. Her honest expression endears her to me. I call out her name with passion.

I'm in Heaven. I can't stop. I'm possessed by her. I thrust faster and faster, nearing my limit.

"Can you feel me inside you? It's so good." I tell her breathlessly. She's like a goddess. I'm filled with admiration and an overpowering lust. My desire to shatter her and remake her as my toy are so strong.

I gasp and rest my head against her stomache and fuck her like a piston. Her body writhes under me.

* * *

 **Author's Reply to Reviews:** I re-read, and corrected where in the story was written "you" instead of "Rin" a of couple times- apologies, for that! ^^; That was a transcription mistake of mine. Whoops! Thank you for pointing it out, I actually do appreciate that so I could fix it.

In response to "mixing dialogue": Well, I guess, it could be construed as a little bit unclear since I don't always put the person's name next to the dialogue every time, but honestly, even after re-reading it, I can't personally describe it as being "mixed." To me, it's pretty clear who is talking and when. Since it's all from Taito's POV, Rin doesn't actually "say" much of anything, and when she does, it's obvious from the content that it's coming from her. Though actually, most of what she "says" is in Taito's head.

TBH, if this was a story I intended to go back to, to continue or finish, I would consider going back and maybe re-writing the style a little, to make it more clear for you, but since I'm not, and I'm lazy, I'm just leaving it how it is. It's fanfiction, after all, not a copyrighted story I'm making money off of from a publishing house. I mean, obviously, I don't even have a beta on my side over here.

In general response to those who do not like NCS in stories, but in specific to the reviewer who was unhappy about the NCS content in this particular story: There is a very clear warning that this story contains NCS /right there/ in the summary, specifically so you don't have to read it and be unpleasantly surprised. Likewise, a warning not to read it if that is not your cup of tea. So to you, while I appreciate that this wasn't to your tastes, I am honestly confused why you clicked on it in the first place, since you knew in advance that you hate this particular type of Mature story content. (Was it just to get off on leaving a hate review for anything that had NCS in it? ;;) Secondly... there is no such thing as "rape culture."

This is a completely fictional, made up story about non-humans. Honestly. There's warning labels on it specifically BECAUSE it is supposed to be a little fucked up. It's fantasy. ...I guess I just don't understand people who don't comprehend the difference between fantasy, and real life.

...

ALTHOUGH IF THERE ARE REAL LIVE VOCALOIDS THAT DO EXIST SOMEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE, SOMEONE, PLEASE, GIVE ME A KAITO. DX


End file.
